


The Chair

by agdhani



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories come with the strangest objects</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

He’d missed chairs like this. He sank into the overstuffed comfort with a groan, propped his aching feet on the stool, and sank into the cushioning, instantly relieving some of the stiffness in his back, neck, and the base of his skull.

The last time had been…

He groaned. Lori. Before walkers. Before the world had turned to shit. When coming home at day’s end meant family, relaxation, the sounds of Carl in the yard. When such things were possible, when death didn’t lurk around each corner.

Maybe they’d come back to that hear. Maybe this chair was a sign.


End file.
